


Birthday Planning

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A oneshot to celebrate Luna's birthday.





	Birthday Planning

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

Luna grunts, one of her eyes opening as she registers Am’s face, the small smile on it, Am holding onto her, firmly but careful not to let it hurt, the smell of Am’s favorite lotion still clinging to her skin, fruity but subtle.  “Five more minutes,” Luna mumbles, grabbing at the fabric of Am’s pink sleep shirt.

“Alright, but only because you’re the birthday girl. You can get your gifts from me when you’re ready to wake up.” Am reaches out, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Luna’s ear before pulling her closer and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Luna is suddenly very awake. “What… what kinds of gifts?”

Am grins, considering which gift will be best to give Luna first. “Well, you don’t have to worry about that yet. You wanted more time to rest your eyes, didn’t you?”

“Wanted, yes, but aren’t I the birthday girl in this marriage?” Luna props herself up on her elbow, giving Am a sly grin.

Am sighs, knowing Luna wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon. “Fine, I’ll get you your first gift. Any breakfast requests? I picked up some ice cream, but a chocolate smoothie might also-”

“Ice cream for breakfast? I love you!” Luna gives Am a quick kiss before hopping out of bed, the door to the kitchen sliding open so fast Am could hear a thud loud enough to drown out Luna’s footsteps. She smiles as she sneaks into their closet to grab Luna’s birthday gifts, sliding a wrapped box out first.

“I’m leaving the first gift in our bedroom. I suggest opening it _before_ getting ready,” Am says, grabbing one of the presents. Luna runs back to the bedroom before Am can leave it, half-pint of ice cream in hand. She hops back on their bed, setting down her food. She manages to tear the wrapping off the box before Am has time to fully process what’s happening, pulling out the new shirt and snickering at the words on it.

“PG for Pretty Gay,” she mutters to herself, sliding her pajama top off so she can put on her new top. “Remind me to teach you how Pretty Gay doesn’t have to be PG rated later,” she adds, giving Am a wink. Am blushes and looks at the floor.

“Uh, we have, uh, work in a little while. Sorry I couldn’t get more than a half day, but with you wanting all of Valentine’s off…”

“No problem! I still get to spend the day with you, so it’s more than worth it!” Luna tells Am, smiling. “So… what do we have planned for this half day?”

“Mostly meetings. I think there’s a new quest they’re planning using famous fighters to represent each Nation, but they don’t want just anyone. Besides, we’ve been an idol duo for over a half decade, which is pretty rare.”

“I’ve been there the entire time, sweetie,” Luna tells her before sliding more ice cream in her mouth. “Wha’ a’ th’ de’ls a’ou’ th’ e’en’?”

Am gives her a disapproving look. “I think we’re going to get digital chips based on our Nation, and teams have to collect one digi-chip from each nation to complete the Cray map. Teams that complete the challenge in time might even get a reward, rather than making one team alone the winner. They’ll probably start a countdown after the first team clears.”

Luna nodded, shoveling more ice cream in her mouth. After several seconds of silence, Luna swallows. “And our first meeting?”

“Is at half past noon. So we have… about two more hours before we need to get ready to leave. Is there something you wanted to do in the meantime, birthday girl?”

“That depends. Can something include a someone?”

Am can feel the heat reach her cheeks faster than anyone could say _critsack._ “Uh…”

“Got it. Not in the mood. In that case… share some ice cream?”

* * *

 

Am slides Luna her second gift partway through Luna’s readthrough of the comics, Luna taking a minute to realize Am’s even put something next to her. The outside tote is its own gift, she recognizes, given its Dark Zone flag print. She smiles softly, mouthing a _thank you_ to her wife before checking out the space inside of it. There’s a few pockets, and while the first one holds a card, she decides to save that for after she’s opened whatever other gift she can tell Am has hidden within the bag. Am watches her from across the table, a soft smile on her face.

She unzips a pocket in the tote bag, reaching into it and feeling something soft and almost fuzzy against her hand. Grasping it and pulling it out, she finds a dark purple velvet box.

“Oh, you’re lucky we’re already married,” Luna tells her. “This almost looks like it could hold an engagement ring!”

“Trust me, Luna. If we weren’t, that’s exactly what you’d be getting right now.” Am leans forward, pointing to the box. “Of course, you’d also get what’s in here… so why don’t you open it?”

Curious, Luna follows Am’s instructions. She bites her lip when she sees the necklace inside, the silver chain connected to a Pale Moon charm with semicircle pink and blue gemstones in the center. It takes all of Luna’s willpower not to tear up as she… oh, who is she kidding? The tears are blurring her vision.

“Here’s to hoping I’ll always be in your soul, near or far,” Am tells Luna, and Luna can hear just how desperately Am means every word. She can remember first meeting Am, barely registering on her radar, and how a young Luna would never have expected to be this close to Am. The same desperation that had reduced her to one wish Am didn’t even want fulfilled had turned to Luna understanding Am’s true wishes, and to be such a central part of Am’s ideal life always would be the best gift Am could give Luna.

“Could you…”

Am makes her way to behind Luna, Luna holding back her hair so Am can put the necklace on Luna easier. Luna’s hand finds its way to the charm as soon as she feels the chain against the back of her neck, Am leaning in to give Luna’s cheek a kiss.

“I love you,” they tell each other in unison, Luna’s voice wavering as Am’s is steady.

* * *

 

Am can tell throughout the meeting Luna wishes they’d gotten the full day off. Not even halfway through, she can see several doodles on Luna’s page, Luna absentmindedly tracing along the same line in one doodle. Luna gets caught staring out the window near the end of the meeting, ignoring Mamoru and Enishi entirely as they exchange ideas on how to expand the new quest to more than one branch. Am covers for Luna, bringing up as many ideas as she can so they don’t have time to ask Luna her opinion. She can always catch her up later, and there’s something nice for Luna on the walk home, so one day isn’t that bad.

It’s not until a few minutes after the meeting that Am gets a good look at Luna’s doodles, recognizing them as patterns for new idol outfits. She smiles, softly, placing a hand on her wife’s shoulder. “Luna, nice job today. If you want to take a minute before we go home…” She reaches for her briefcase, Luna watching intently.

“More stuff?”

“More stuff.”

Luna scoots her chair closer to Am. “What kind of more stuff?” Am slides Luna an envelope in lieu of a verbal reply, Luna stopping it as it reaches the space in front of her. There’s the sound of paper ripping, and Luna manages to get the few sheets of paper out after struggling for several seconds, tongue sticking out as she focuses and Am tries to focus on something other than Luna. She scans the words on the first sheet, a grin forming on her face. “So… this weekend?”

“Yeah. We leave tomorrow after work, and I promise to spoil you a whole bunch.” Am picks up her bag. “You’ve worked hard, and you deserve it.” Luna bites her lip. “I mean it.”

“I know,” Luna says. “I’m mostly excited about the open bath. You sure you won’t be too embarrassed?”

Am blushes. “I’ll, uh, be fine, I think?”

Luna giggles as she rests her head in her hands, watching her wife. “Don’t worry, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’ve had my eye on beating you in some ping-pong for a little while, and we’ll need to polish up our cardfighting skills for the quests we’ll be-”

“Luna, no work while we’re flirting.”

“Then do a better job of distracting me,” Luna tells her. Am walks over to Luna silently, sliding into her lap.

“Oh, don’t worry, love. I plan to fully distract you this weekend.”

Luna refused to let Am leave her lap for another half hour, despite Am’s protests that their dinner wouldn’t be properly prepared.


End file.
